


LuxPort Drabble Collection

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: I literally started writing so many luxport drabbles that it warranted having its own little collection instead of taking over the other drabble collection. Most of it is just fluff





	1. "I have traveled the whole world, and yet you are the prettiest person I have ever met."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! @ask-mr-luxembourg enabled me too much so now I have Too Many LuxPort drabbles. It wasn't really fair for them to take over a large portion of the miscellaneous drabble collection, so I decided to move them into their own separate drabble collection (with NSFW ones also in another separate one). Enjoy!
> 
> Notes: In human AUs, the human name for Luxembourg is Claude and the human name for Portugal is João.

A bell chimed as Claude strode into the small cafe, taking in the pleasant aroma of coffee and baked goods. Lavish restaurants were nice, and the quality was always good, but he didn’t have the time to look up which restaurants in the town had sufficient reviews and to wait for a reservation. He assumed it would be a good experience to visit one of the more humble cafes on his vacation anyways.

He sat at a small table, where a waiter walked over to set a menu down in front of him. “Hello, welcome to Mayfly Cafe. My name is João, I’ll leave you to look over this,” the waiter said. Claude was awestruck by him. Soft, light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that spilled over his shoulder, and the rolled up sleeves couldn’t hide how toned his arms were. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned above the apron, revealing more of the tanned skin.

Claude looked down at the menu when João turned and walked away, and he tried to keep from staring too intently at him. He had to think carefully of what to say. He surely only had one chance to get the waiter’s attention, he couldn’t mess it up.

When he finally decided on what to say, which took much longer than deciding on what to drink, he looked up and waved the waiter down.

“What would you like?” João asked, and Claude couldn’t help but pause for a moment to appreciate how he stood so casually, with his hip cocked to the side. He allowed a cool smile to make its way onto his face as he looked up at him.

“I apologize but I must say, I have traveled around the world and yet you are the most handsome man I have ever met,” he admitted. He felt a bit of pride at the surprised look on João's face that quickly turned to fluster. João cleared his throat and looked away.

“Thank you. Now, what would you like?”

“Can I have you?”

João couldn't help but laugh softly. “I have heard that one too many times.”

“The patrons of this cafe must have very good taste then.”

João sighed and rested a hand on the empty chair to lean against it. Claude straightened up and smiled warmly as João looked at him, clearly sizing him up. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful those green eyes, framed by thick lashes, were. He knew he could spend all day looking at him and he would still find new things about him to admire.

“What's the occasion?” João finally asked.

“Pardon?”

“You're dressed up too nice for just going to this little place. Did you come back from a meeting?”

Claude laughed softly and put his hands up in defense. “No, no. I simply dress like this all of the time. It is important to look my best when I go out, no matter where I am going.”

João looked unimpressed. “Sure. What do you want to order?”

Claude handed the menu back to João. “Just a black coffee, made by the most handsome man in this cafe.”

“I’m sorry, but we can't allow customers to use the equipment,” João said, a thin smirk on his face as he took the menu and walked back to the counter.

Claude felt a light blush rise to his cheeks as he realized what João said. He cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table to wait, though he couldn't help but glance over at João every few seconds.

Maybe he had more of a chance than he thought.


	2. Decorations

Luxembourg sat in his office and flipped through the briefing he was given, his lips pressed into a thin line. He was trying to focus on reading the long and dry document describing a report of…something. He couldn’t focus on trying to figure out what it was, not with the occasional clacking noise coming from around the house, sometimes accompanied by muttered curses in Portuguese. He needed to work though, he would find out what it was that Portugal was up to later. It wasn’t unusual for Portugal to suddenly decide to redecorate or rearrange a certain room or, if he had enough coffee, several rooms. With how many different trinkets he had from various times in history, there was always the possibility for something new.

Luxembourg jolted out of his seat when he heard a loud clatter and thump, followed by a couple of shouted curses. He tossed the thick report back onto his desk and rushed out into the living room to see Portugal hissing in pain on the ground as an overturned footstool laid nearby. He knelt down next to him and carefully helped him sit up.

“Are you alright? What happened?”

“I was putting lights up and— ow— fell.” Portugal winced and held his shoulder when he tried to roll it. Luxembourg glanced over to where part of a string of lights was taped up around part of the window, while the rest of the strand laid pooled on the ground.

“You could have asked me for help,” he chided, turning back to Portugal.

“I was going to, after I got the lights up.”

Luxembourg looked at him with an amused smile. “Really?” He knew Portugal’s pride too well to be convinced. The several other Christmas decorations already hung up did not help either. He carefully gathered Portugal up in his arms and moved to lay him on the couch instead. “Where does it hurt?” he asked.

Portugal paused and shifted with a wince. “My arm, and my hip.”

“Wait here,” Luxembourg instructed. He left and came back a minute later with a bag filled with ice and a towel. He wrapped the bag in the towel and laid it on Portugal’s shoulder gingerly. “Alternate it between your shoulder and hip every fifteen minutes,” he instructed. Portugal sighed and shifted the ice pack to make it more comfortable as Luxembourg went to retrieve the lights and tape on the ground. He lined the rest of the window with the lights easily, and he dragged the footstool over to the couch to sit down on it and look at Portugal with an amused smile.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“No.” Portugal glanced at him and grinned. “A kiss might help, though.”

Luxembourg chuckled and leaned in to press a light kiss to his lips. “I have something to finish reading, but I will leave my door open. Call for me if you need anything.”

He went back to his office to try to go back to reading the dull report, which he finally figured out was about exports, but he couldn’t help but set a timer on his phone to check on Portugal in fifteen minutes. Sure enough, when his phone went off and shocked him out of his thoughts, Portugal was fast asleep on the couch.


	3. Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This takes place in a college/university AU

The sun beat down relentlessly. It only worsened the warmth rising in João as he held Claude’s feet for him while Claude stretched in preparation of the track meet. João was more than thrilled to cheer his friend (and possibly crush) on, but did he really have to stretch without a shirt on? 

“It’s too hot, I need to stay as cool as I can for running,” Claude had defended, but João felt there was more to it. He pointedly tried to keep his eyes anywhere but Claude’s abs. It didn’t help Claude had pulled him alone behind the bleachers, since it was shaded. Claude moved to stand up, and João let go, about to stand up as well, but Claude rested a hand on top of his head, causing him to freeze. 

“Aren’t you hot?” Claude asked, his fingers stroking over João’s hair. “Your hair is so thick and long.”

“A-Ah, yeah, a little,” João choked out, scrambling to his feet. 

“I’m sure the team won’t notice an extra water bottle missing. Come on,” Claude said, and João followed him from around the bleachers and down to the track, where the coach and a couple of others were standing around and chatting.

“Hey João!” a voice called out. João turned, his heart dropping at seeing Arthur heading towards him with a shiteating grin. 

“The hell do you want Arthur?” João groaned. 

Arthur snickered and gave him a nudge with his elbow. “Come to cheer your boyfriend on?” 

João glanced over his shoulder, thankful for Claude being over at the bucket of ice and water bottles by then. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he muttered.

“Oh, so I ask you to come cheer me on as a friend for weeks and you can’t be bothered, but he asks once and you bend over backwards to make plans to come out and watch, yet you aren’t dating?” 

João swiped the towel from around Arthur’s neck to smack him with it. “We’ll talk later. I need water,” he grumbled. He pushed the towel back into Arthur’s hands before trudging over to the water bucket. He spotted a water bottle sitting outside of it, dried off. Thinking it was a bottle that Claude had dried off for him already, he swiped it up and opened it up to chug it. 

“Erm, João?”

João paused in drinking half of the water bottle and looked at Claude. “What? I thought you said it was alright for me to have one.”

“It is, but..” Claude couldn’t hide his amused chuckle as he pointed at the label. “That one’s mine.” 

João’s blood froze in his veins as he looked down at the label, where “Jean-Claude” was written in surprisingly neat script for being written with a permanent marker on a water bottle. 

“Oh, sorry,” he coughed. “I’ll, uh, open you another.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Get a cold one for yourself,” Claude assured him, swiping the bottle out of João’s hand before João could protest. He gave a wink to João as he took a long swig of the water bottle. “Ha, it’s like an indirect kiss,” he joked. João gave a weak grin as he grabbed another bottle, making sure it was unopened before he hurried up to his seat in a poor attempt to hide his blush. Maybe walking back to his room in the heat wasn’t so bad after all.


	4. Another Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written from the same one word prompt as the previous chapter, but is a separate drabble and not a continuation of the previous drabble. Written as a gift for Lux on the Lululandia discord 💖💖💖

Luxembourg didn't mind parties, after all it was fun to get together with the other countries and have a few drinks. However, more often than not he was dragged into ridiculous games that usually ended up in one or more nations at least half naked. 

So when Belgium came up and grabbed his arm, saying “Oh Lux, perfect! We need one more player”, Luxembourg poured himself another drink in preparation for the worst. 

He was led into a large circle, where Belgium pulled him to sit down. He eyed the empty gin bottle laying ominously in the center, on top of a few cases of beer. 

“Is that twenty people then?” America asked, counting to make sure there were enough before he stood up and spread his arms out. “Great, then let's get started with spin the bottle!”

“Belgium, you didn't tell me this was what you were pulling me in for,” Luxembourg muttered, but Belgium only gave him an innocent smile and held a finger to her lips. 

“You guys know the rules,” America called out over the background noise of other conversations. “Spin the bottle, kiss whoever it lands on or chug your drink! If you don't have a drink, get one from the center. Keep your tongues to yourselves guys, and keep it under two seconds!”

Luxembourg moved to get up, but Belgium’s iron grip on his arm yanked him back down and kept him in place. 

“Come on, just drink every time. It's not bad beer,” she whispered and gave him a wink. Luxembourg sighed but didn't move to get up again. 

However, getting through so many people kissing each other, some having to be pulled apart to keep the game going, make it drag on incredibly long. Luxembourg nearly jumped a foot into the air when Belgium gave him a sharp nudge with his elbow, not even realizing he had been spacing out. His stomach dropped when he saw the bottle pointing at him. 

“You should know better than to fall asleep during a game,” Portugal teased as he sauntered over to him. He knelt down in front of Luxembourg, and Luxembourg grinned. 

“Well there are worse people to wake--” His voice died in his throat as Portugal kept eye contact with him, grabbed his drink, and downed it. 

The raucous from the other countries gave Luxembourg a headache, and Portugal pushed the empty glass back into his hands with a smile. 

“I'll buy you another later,” he promised before going back to his own spot to sit back down.

“Ouch. Don't worry, if I get him I'll give him the same treatment,” Belgium whispered to him in an attempt to reassure him. 

The game continued to drag on, and Luxembourg drank a beer from the center to skip his turn without even bothering spinning the bottle. He originally thought that perhaps Portugal was only doing the same, to drink every time to avoid kissing anyone, only to have that possibility shot down quickly when it came to be Portugal's turn again and he almost too enthusiastically kissed England. Luxembourg grabbed another drink. 

He was thankful when people slowly started getting distracted by this or that, or left to go to the bathroom, and he was able to slip away when Belgium was distracted. He went to the bar and got another beer, barely even feeling tipsy. 

“Olá,” Portugal purred in his ear, his arm wrapping around Luxembourg's waist. 

Luxembourg took a long drink while Portugal ordered his own drink, though if the flush on his cheeks was anything to go by then perhaps Luxembourg should have stopped him. 

“That game was fun, wasn't it?” Portugal asked with a grin. 

“I suppose. It was a good way to get free beer, but there was a kiss from a certain Portuguese that I would have liked,” Luxembourg mused, glancing at Portugal with a slight frown. 

“Well I was _going_ to,” Portugal grumbled, slumping against him with a pout. “But you looked hot, and the rules said only a few seconds. No tongue.”

Oh. Luxembourg felt his cheeks flush from the realization, and he cleared his throat. “I see,” he muttered. 

“I'll make it up to you later,” Portugal promised, leaning up to give his neck a quick, but messy kiss. Luxembourg grimaced at the overpowering scent of alcohol that came off of him, and he took Portugal's drink just as the bartender placed it in front of him. 

“Clauuuude,” Portugal groaned in annoyance, trying to grab the drink back, only to have Luxembourg hold it up out of his reach. 

“You're too drunk,” Luxembourg teased. 

“You're too sexy,” Portugal grumbled back, but didn't protest further. He instead wrapped his arms around Luxembourg and moved to bury his face in his chest as Luxembourg downed both of their drinks. At least one of Portugal's debts to him was filled. If the way Portugal slowly leaned more and more of his weight on him was anything to go by, it wouldn't be until the next day that he would get the kiss he owed. 


	5. Persuasion

“A penny for your thoughts?” 

Luxembourg snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Portugal, who was grinning at him. Luxembourg felt his chest tightening a bit at the sight of that grin. It was difficult to ignore the feelings that bloomed in his chest for the other country, especially when Portugal visited so often and made dinner for him when he was too tired to. He had half a mind to turn the lights in the dining room down, just to see those green eyes sparkle more. 

“Well?” Portugal asked, quirking an eyebrow. Luxembourg straightened up slightly, hiding his embarrassment with a calm smile. 

“I think my thoughts are worth a bit more than a penny,” he teased back, nudging Portugal’s leg under the table. 

Portugal leaned in closer, his eyes alight with mischief. “Then perhaps I could persuade you with a bit higher of an offer?” 

“I can be convinced.”


End file.
